


Sleeplessness

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Jealousy, Oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: Ushijima can't stop thinking about you, and it's starting to affect his games.crossposted from my tumblr
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Sleeplessness

Ushijima tossed and turned in his bed, sleep evading him. He never strayed from his schedule, lack of sleep led to a lack of concentration, and he couldn’t afford that. Yet you plagued his thoughts, keeping him from the rest he needed. A few months ago, he couldn’t pay you to leave him alone, and now he saw you every day, but you had pulled away. You talked to his friends, hung all over them, actually. He should be happy, you were a distraction that had sorted itself out. But when Tendou told the team it was obvious you were hanging around practice because you were in love, he couldn’t turn away anymore.

He stumbled into practice, barely a shell of his usual self. Dark bags hung under his sunken eyes, betraying the stoic indifference he tried to portray. There you were again, letting Tendou swing you around as a ‘warm-up.’ He tried to ignore the smirk Tendou shot him. It wasn’t worth it. Yet all practice, his eyes strayed to you, the way you hung so easily off of Tendou’s arm as he tried to show you how easy you were to lift, the way you laughed as Goshiki blushed at every word you sent his way. You would probably be a better fit for Goshiki, someone softer than him. Ushijima was too lost in his head, completely missing the set. The entire gym fell silent, the coach eventually calling out for a break.

The following two weeks were much the same. The team looked on in worried as Ushijima tripped, fumbled the ball, completely missed hits. Preliminaries were fast approaching, and they couldn’t have their ace so out of sorts. Still, he couldn’t stop looking to you, laughing and carrying on as if he wasn’t there. You used to look at him as if he was your world, now you barely spared him a glance. Even now, you were talking to Goshiki on the sidelines, bumping your shoulders into his. He just wanted to talk to you again.

“Stop distracting people during practice.” His voice boomed. Shit, he didn’t want to talk to you like that. Especially not with the way your face contorted in disbelief. As much as you used to hang around him, he had never voiced any displeasure with you watching him practice. Now he watched as you solemnly left the gym, leaving behind a sea of eyes staring back at Ushijima with distaste.

He was sure it would be another night of restlessness, thinking of the look on your face as you left. But as he thought, he realized he could fix it. If you weren’t coming to him, he could go to you. With a plan in mind, he slept soundly for the first time in weeks.

It was a sight to behold, Ushijima retrieving you from your last class of the day, bowing deeply in apology for his outburst. He even walked you to the gym, his large hand engulfing your lower back. And maybe the blush staining your cheeks had put him in a better mood, a spark of hope.

It showed in his performance, coming back to his peak. When he saw your eyes land on him, he could break through any wall put in front of him. He would jump, fly even, as high as needed to keep you looking. Yet you still were swayed by his teammates, still laughed at Tendou’s antics, still cheered for mild Goshiki. Jealousy shouldn’t burn this hot in his stomach.

He had won the preliminary matches, like he had expected any other outcome. The sweat dripping from his brow showed it wasn’t as easy as he would have liked, but you had watched. Of course, you did. He heard your cheer above all else, the pitch of your voice ingrained in his head. His name fell from your lips just as often as any other, but he was determined now. He would find out.

He rushed the closing ceremonies, written off as stoic and brash, but his team’s worried glances spoke volumes. He seemed agitated, to those that knew him. The barely perceptible shifting, the clenching of his jaw. He wanted to run. So he did. He ran to you, where he knew you’d be. You stood ready to receive the whole team, a goody basket of treats placed at your feet. You had always been their biggest supporter. He watched as the shock wrote its way across your face as he approached, a thrill running through his veins.

“Who do you love?” It was a demand, echoing through the emptying halls. He was easily irritated by the silence growing between you, demanding once again an answer.

“Who do you love?” The glower in his eyes could scare off many a man, something he used to his advantage on the court, but you merely approached him. With a hand grasping his, you motioned him down. A secret, he assumed. And so he conceded, bending to your eye level.

He was not expecting the plush of your lips on his cheek, the salt of his sweat marking your lips. He never before wished that he had taken the time to clean himself up before now; before he gripped your arms to take your lips with his. But you merely smiled, tangling fingers in his damp hair, much to the cheers of his team behind him, finally catching up.


End file.
